shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Akiyo Yuki
'''Akiyo Yuki''' LightFang '''Yuki Clan''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_clan The Yuki clan]''' ''(''雪一族'', Yuki Ichizoku)'' lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars:''' N/A '''Tattoos:''' N/A '''Personality and Behavior''' Akiyo Yuki is typically a loud and abnoxious person. He is very in your face about everything he does and will not hesitate to show you up. He enjoys a good challenge and wont back down from any fight, unless of course it's dinner time. On the other side of things Akiyo is a born leader. He will always put the needs of his team mates ahead of his own needs. He will protect them no matter what the stakes are. He shows no fear in any action he performs, and will live everyday like its the last one he will ever get. His personality seems to sway on this from time to time. If something important is on his mind then he will become a quiet individual as he constantly ponders what ever that thing may be. He also tends to have a work till you drop sort of attitude about training. He will often work some sort of training regiment in to simple tasks such as picking up groceries or delivering a letter. Akiyo is an everchanging little knuckle head and wont let anyone tell him what to be. This is his nindo, his ninja way! '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''In a solo situation Akiyo becomes a totally different person. He is quiet and observant. He is like this because he realises that while he is on his own he has absolutely no room for error. Therefore he is not as carefree in these situation. He often will recon a target that he is supposed to his and set traps while making multiple plans before attacking just to make sure nothing goes wrong. He tries to be overly cautious because one mistake could be his life. '''Nindo''' ''"I'm the type of guy your teachers warn you about, the kind that never follow society's rules."'' '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''(Please put the information here about who your parents are, siblings, and your relation to the village itself.) '''Child:''' (Here you will explain your childhood before the academy. What playtime was like, what family life was like. Explain training as you got ready to join the academy.) '''Academy: '''(Please post your progress through the academy. What you struggled in, your crushes, your rivalries, and your achievements.) '''Genin: '''(Please put here what your goals and dreams are not that you have attained the right to call yourself a Shinobi. As you learn things, and your story progresses, you will return here and fill this out on important story arcs in your own life.) = = '''Chakra Color''' Blue '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''